familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Woof of Wall Street
The Woof of Wall Street is an episode of Family Guy. Synopsis Stewie gets Brian reeled into making investments, by helping him out of a money crunch, that came from a car accident with Consuela. Meanwhile, Jerome gives The Beer Bar Buddies the responsibility of watching over The Clam, while he visits his sick mother. Plot Brian discovers that Stewie has purchased every single grocery store horse ride in town through investments, but rejects his offer to help. But when he hits Consuela's car and finds himself in a money crunch, he takes him up on the offer in exchange for being taught 'gymkata,' a mix of gymnastics and martial arts and they soon find themselves incredibly wealthy. But when Brian decides to name a shady-looking investment in a company that makes protein shakes, they find the key ingredient is dogs. Brian insists on proceeding with the investment and Stewie leaves, but Brian soon finds himself on the menu as well but is saved at the last moment by Stewie and Rupert. Meanwhile, Peter, Quagmire, Cleveland, and Joe plan on watching a UFC fight at the Drunken Clam, but agree to take over while Jerome is away when his mother has a stroke and he needs to go to Long Island. But when things get out of hand with a live bull, it destroys the Clam including Jerome's only portrait of his mother who passes away during his visit. The guys try to construct dummies of themselves for Jerome to beat up on his return, but Peter ends up inside the bar while his dummy is safe outside. In the end, Brian tries to pin the experience on the evils of Wall Street, but Stewie points out that it was more of a reflection on himself for being ready to literally eat his own kind for money as puppet Peter comes in looking for Lois. Characters Major Roles *Peter Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Brian Griffin *Glenn Quagmire *Cleveland Brown *Joe Swanson *Jerome Cool J *Consuela De La Morrela *Mammy Blackmar Minor Roles *Lois Griffin *Chris Griffin *Meg Griffin *General Custer *Lady Godiva *Winfield Scott *Chico De La Morrela *Tom Tucker *Dr. Hartman *Jeremy the Terminally Ill Boy *James Cameron *Edgar Bullshit *Mr. Bullshit *Rupert *Oscar the Grouch *Rover Dangerfield *Michael Vick *Eli Manning *Tom Cochrane Trivia *Apparently tired of Stewie's monologue, Rupert appears to have hanged himself. *Tom Cochrane's "Life is a Highway" is featured throughout the episode. *"Zombie Hyperdrive" by Red Eyes plays during Stewie's gymkata fight for the heiress. *Stewie confuses the superhero known as 'The Flash' for the Meryl Streep film Ricki and the Flash. Brian and Stewie deny having seen the film at first, but both admit to having seen it after all. *The show breaks the Fourth wall by having Brian's teleprompter cut out and the production team instructs him to improvise as well as a title card that appears when Eli Manning is claimed by be a psychopath, but that it really isn't true but that the episode was written by New England Patriots fans. When the guys agree to take over the Drunken Clam for Jerome, Quagmire acknowledges the "B story" subplot. *Gillette Stadium, home of the Patriots, can be seen on the television at the Drunken Clam when Peter brings in the bull. *Peter cinches the bulls testicles with his belt to keep him calm in the bar with disastrous results. Animal activists contend that this is what leads to bulls bucking during bull riding, while supporters contend that this is a misconception and the flank straps do not come in contact with the bulls genitals. Cultural References *The title parodies the film The Wolf of Wall Street. *Stewie's phone conversation with "Toshi" which consists of noting that he doesn't say three times and then when Brian inquires about it, gets a response of "he didn't say" is a long-running gag in television and films. *Stewie's 'gymkata' refers to the 1985 martial arts film starring Olympic gymnast Kurt Thomas who combines his gymnastic ability with martial arts to enter a deadly competition in a fictional country. *When Peter fails to repaint the picture of Mammy Blackmar, he ends up making her look like a monkey. This is a reference to the botched restoration of the famous picture of Jesus, known as Ecce Homo, wherein Cecilia Giménez, tried to restore a faded painting of Jesus Christ, but messed it up so badly, she made it look like a monkey, resulting in the Ecce Homo getting the nickname, "Ecce Mono". *Michael Vick and Eli Manning are both greeted in the style of Norm from Cheers. *Brian quotes Darth Vader's line in Star Wars: A New Hope, "When I left you, I was but the learner; now I am the master." *Elmo's voice actor Kevin Clash was accused of sexual improprieties but no charges were brought. Still as a result, Kevin quit Sesame Street and moved to Los Angeles to continue work with the Jim Henson company. Category:Episodes Category:Season 14 Category:Brian Episodes Category:Stewie Episodes Category:Peter Episodes Category:Jerome Episodes